Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Na tyłach obu stron
- Czyli mobilizacja jeszcze trwa? - Ren Kaas, przeglądając kolejny datapad, spytał oficera floty o sytuację wewnątrz Konfederacji Atronu. Siedział jak zwykle za biurkiem w pokoju sztabowym. Towarzyszyła mu dwójka najważniejszych dowódców w całej flocie Atronu stacjonującej na orbicie księżyca Trix - Trix I. - Tak, póki co większość poborowych jest kierowana albo na przeszkolenie szczegółowe albo do garnizonów na terenach zdobytych w czasie naszej ofensywy - odparł Horn Urther Młodszy stojąc wyprostowanym przed generałem - więc raczej utrzymywanie korytarza logistycznego z wnętrzem Konfederacji nie da nam zwycięstwa w tej bitwie. - Poza tym na lądzie nasze trzy dywizje piechoty poniosły znaczne straty - dodał Tengels opierając się o ścianę - wątpię, że rekruci z Trix zdołają zaspokoić zapotrzebowanie Ntrasa, Xara i Deina. Jeszcze dwie-trzy takie operacje i zarżną swoje dywizje. Oblężenia nie przetrwamy. - Kawaleria i Gwardia zachowały swoje siły w większości. To pierwsze wynika ze strategii przyjętej przez Honga Kaasa. To drugie natomiast jest następstwem zastosowania przez Gwardię najefektywniejszych manewrów i atakowania jedynie słabszych lub osłabionych odcinków - Ren Kaas wypowiedział na głos swoje przemyślenia przeglądając datapady, odkładając je i coś zapisując - piechota raczej przejdzie do defensywy i spróbuje uzupełnić straty rekrutami z Trix. Zapotrzebowanie trzech dywizji zmniejszy się po przejściu do obrony i tym samym problem ze stratami zostanie rozwiązany. - Nie dowodziłem nigdy choćby batalionem, ale z pewnością dotkliwa jest utrata dwójki zdolnych generałów już drugiego dnia bitwy. Poza tym ani Czwarta Armia, ani Szósta Armia nie została rozbita - odparł Tengels sceptycznie - nasza armia musiałaby dokonać cudu, żeby mając pięćdziesiąt tysięcy żołnierzy zatrzymać dwieście tysięcy żołnierzy dowodzonych przez samego Olena Paxa. W kampanii półwyspowej do rozbicia kilkukrotnie większej armii potrzebowałeś korzystnego terenu, większej mobilności, nieudolnego dowodzenia przeciwnika i odrobiny szczęścia. Po dzisiejszym dniu nie mamy żadnej z tych zalet. - A Lord M’kadronus kiedykolwiek ich potrzebował? Do zwycięstwa wystarczy on sam. Powiedział, że wygra, więc wygra. Wygrywa z kim chce, jak chce, kiedy chce i gdzie chce. Pod Laibixi Schwarzsmauer niemal do samego końca miał ogólną przewagę liczebną, ale mimo tego przegrał w walce z Lordem. Dzisiejszy dzień podbudował wiarę w Armii w zwycięstwo. Sami widzieli jak spychają i pokonują wroga. Wieczorny ofensywny odwrót Screama, Xara i Gwardii świetnie łączył cele operacyjne z psychologią. Nawet wycofując się dalej pokonywali wroga. Ktoś kto tak prowadzi wojnę, nie może przegrać - Ren Kaas odparł chłodno. Nierozsądność obu admirałów była dla niego wręcz komiczna. Według weterana, nie doceniali oni głównodowodzącego. Z resztą nie mieli przedtem okazji, żeby zaobserwować jego umiejętności. Natomiast on sam obserwował nieustannie sztukę wojenną Kylera Kaasa za nim jeszcze ktokolwiek myślał o tym, że Atron może zostać zjednoczony w formie militarystycznej konfederacji. Towarzyszył M’kadronusowi przez wiele lat i zdołał się w tym czasie nauczyć zaufania do jego umiejętności. - Pańska wiara w Naczelnego Wodza jest zaskakująca, ale to jest raczej przypadłość wszystkich weteranów. Działania naszego głównodowodzącego nie są niczym cudownym. Nie robi on żadnych cudów, jedynie stosuje metody, które propaguje sztuka wojenna od ponad dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Zwycięstwa zapewniły mu dopracowane przezeń środki, a nie jego geniusz, sir. A tutaj poza Gwardią, korpusem oficerskim i paroma doborowymi pułkami to nie mamy powalająco lepszej armii. Paxowi wystarczy zwyczajna wojna na wyniszczenie do pokonania naszej armii - Tengels Kormacky powątpiewał w opinię starszego dowódcy. Opierając się o ścianę przyglądał się siedzącemu generałowi korpusu, który przeglądał treść datapadów - ten starzec żyje dalej dawnymi zwycięstwami osiągniętymi dzięki sprzyjającej sytuacji i szczęściu. Kiedy on zrozumie, że czasy się zmieniły, a sama Konfederacja Atronu nie ma zasobów do powalenia galaktycznego mocarstwa numer jeden? Zjednoczenie Nieznanych Regionów jest niczym w stosunku do tej z góry przegranej wojny. - Tengelsie… - Ren Kaas odłożył datapad i przetarł twarz chustką. Spojrzał na stojącego w kącie dowódcę Oddziału flotowego „Kormacky” i spokojnym, chłodnym głosem odpowiedział mu- cała ta bitwa od dzisiaj jest jedynie zakładem oto, która strona ma lepszego głównodowodzącego. Mogliśmy ewakuować dywizję Li Deina, korpus Honga Kaasa i porzucić Trix. Zamiast tego jednak wzmocniliśmy obronę stolicy. To nie był mój pomysł, tylko Naczelnego Wodza. Natomiast to oznacza, że Lord M’kadronus jest pewien, że jego pięćdziesiąt tysięcy jest w stanie zatrzymać atak dwustu tysięcy. Nie wiem jak można tego dokonać, ale jestem pewien wyniku tej walki. To, że jesteśmy w tej, a nie innej armii zobowiązuje nas do stawiania na zwycięstwo Atronu, a nie Republiki. Ze względu na szacunek do twoich rodziców nie będę kwestionował twojej lojalności i oddania naszej sprawie. - Rozumiem, sir. Jedynie wyraziłem pewien pogląd, z którym dyskutowanie jest dla mnie ciężkie - odparł Kormacky, który zorientował się, że w swoich wywodach zabrnął za daleko. Nie dał jednak po sobie poznać swojego chwilowego zapeszenia i zdezorientowania, zachowując dalej pewną minę. Horn wciął się, nim ktokolwiek z tej dwójki mógł coś powiedzieć. - Czyli poza siedzeniem na tyłkach, trenowaniem ludzi i uzupełnianiem wszystkiego w naszej zredukowanej o połowę flocie, nie będziemy niczego robili? - spytał blond-włosy dowódca Oddziału Flotowego „Urther”. - Raczej, nie - odrzekł Ren Kaas wracając do przeglądania obu datapadów - zadbajcie jednak o zachowanie pełnej gotowości bojowej u waszych podkomendnych. Przeprowadźcie niezbędne zmiany personalne oraz zadbajcie o utrzymanie morale, wyszkolenia i dyscypliny na zadowalającym poziomie. Wasze oba „Oddziały flotowe” zostały przydzielone pod moje dowództwo. Jeżeli nie macie żadnych pytań to możecie się rozejść. Czarnoskóry komisarz polityczny Grupy Armii Yan stał w pokoju. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność i nie było w niej żadnego mebla. Znajdował się poza nimi jedynie droid mający kształt spłaszczonego walca podpierającego się czterema odnóżami. Robot wyświetlał hologram, który przedstawiał Reinricka Hilna - oficera ze sztabu Teatru Zachodniego. - Bitwa trwa dopiero czwarty dzień, a Pax już zdegradował, aresztował lub rozstrzelał wielu moich ludzi, którzy byli na ważnych stanowiskach w Grupie Armii Yan. Co tam się u was wyprawia? - generał był zniesmaczony całą sytuacją. W jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę irytacji. Na twarzy nie dało się dostrzec żadnych oznak rozemocjonowania. Ten lodowaty spokój zamrażał w sobie gniew, acz nie maskował go. - Marszałek John Baptrob podpisał się pod aktami wyroków twoich ludzi - odparł Javhelm Hiln zdziwiony akcjami swego białoskórego towarzysza - jak do tego mogłeś dopuścić, bracie? Miał on przecież wszystko konsultować z tobą! - Dowódca Teatru Zachodniego nie rozmawiał o tym ze mną. Nie wiem jak się to udało Paxowi, żeby skłonić Baptroba do zrobienia czegoś bez rozmowy ze mną. - Do prawdy jest to dziwne... Bardzo dziwne… Najgorsze jest to, że nie mamy niczego do zarzucenia Paxowi. Komisja Polityczna oraz starannie przezeń wybrani oficerowie sztabowi analizowali jego raport dla sztabu Teatru i nie ma w nim niczego fałszywego. - Jakie dokładnie kary dał Pax poszczególnym osobom? - Reinrick lekko się uśmiechnął pod nosem. - Dowódcę 175. dywizji zdegradował o cztery stopnie, nakazał aresztować i rozstrzelać. Członkowie sztabu 175. dywizji zdegradował o trzy stopnie i nakazał aresztować. Dowódcę 108. dywizji zdegradował o pięć stopni. Zaginęła ona w akcji, więc nie nakazał jej aresztować. Członków sztabu 108. dywizji zdegradował o cztery stopnie i nakazał aresztować. Dowódcę 19. Grupy Operacyjnej zdegradował o sześć stopni i skazał na karę śmierci. Członków sztabu 19. Grupy Operacyjnej zdegradował o pięć stopni i nakazał aresztować. Dowódcę 10. dywizji ONR skazał na karę śmierci. Wszystkich żołnierzy ONRu zdegradowano o dwa stopnie w dół. - Javhelm bez zająknięcia się wyrecytował całą litanię kar i wyroków wydanych przez dowódcę Grupy Armii Yan. Zrobił to ledwo zachowując spokój. Bądź co bądź sam znał część z tych ludzi, o których mówił. Żal mu było z pewnością Wilhelma Tawka. - O hołocie z ONRu nie musiałeś mi mówić, bo nie bardzo mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie, poza Qashookiem Degratem. Jego eliminacja nie powinna przeszkodzić w realizacji dalszych planów. Co prawda był durniem, ale użytecznym durniem... Jak ma się sytuacja z 4. Armią? Kogo i jak ukarano? - Poza żołnierzami z ONRu nikogo nie ukarano w 4. Armii - odpowiedział murzyn dalej nie wiedząc o co chodziło jego starszemu bratu. - Świetnie! Świetnie! - Reinrick szeroko się uśmiechnął i szczerze roześmiał się głośno. Śmiał się tak i radośnie podał powód swego zadowolenia - skoro tak to zwycięstwo mamy w garści, bracie! Paxowie wreszcie otrzymają taki cios, że się nie podniosą z kolan! Na południe od przedpól Akwitanum, na których stacjonowała okopana 4. dywizja Li Deina, przebywali republikańscy żołnierze z Samodzielnej Grupy Operacyjnej „Thawn” - dwóch dywizji niepodlegających ani dowództwu 6. Armii, ani 4. Armii, a jedynie sztabowi Arela Thawna i dowódcy Grupy Armii Yan - Olenowi Paxowi. W tej dwudziestosześciotysięcznej grupie znaczną mniejszość stanowili weterani z brygady Arela Thawna. Było ich najwyżej pięć tysięcy. Stanowili oni trzon 23. dywizji pancernej mającej do dyspozycji większość maszyn kroczących SGO i porządnego sprzętu. To właśnie na tym zgrupowaniu głównie polegał dowódca SGO „Thawn”. Reszta sił SGO wchodziła w skład 109. dywizji ONR. W większości byli to żołnierze z garnizonów z południowych terenów Pontana Seuda oraz terenów Nekpana Gunraya. Ich doświadczenie było znikome, a wartość bojowa utrzymywała się na podobnym poziomie. Znaczna część z nich była po treningach walki w skali kompanijnej. Niektórzy z nich brali udział w treningach w skali batalionowej lub pułkowej. Nikt jednak z nich nie brał udziału w skali brygady, dywizji lub całej grupy operacyjnej. Brak doświadczenia skutkował popełnianiem licznych błędów przez oficerów ONR. Żołnierze z tej formacji bardzo często byli pośmiewiskiem dla zawodowych wojskowych. Z tego powodu Arel Thawn, któremu przeznaczono zadanie przeprowadzenia zwiadu, ustawił swe wojska w następujący sposób. 109. dywizja ONR znajdowała się w środku i maszerowała jedynie po drogach, na których nikogo nie było. 23. dywizja pancerna otaczała 109. dywizję pierścieniem ze wszystkich stron. Natomiast obie dywizje otaczali specjalnie wyselekcjonowani żołnierze, którzy mieli przeprowadzić zwiad w taki sposób, żeby odkryć jak najwięcej informacji o wrogu i o terenie zapobiegając ujawnieniu siebie. W tym czasie żołnierze ze 109. dywizji ONR siedzieli w rozległym lesie. Dookoła nich wyrastały z ziemi pagórki, które pokrywały niezliczone drzewa. Zapach jedzenia roznosił się po okolicy, a wojskowi ustawiali się w kolejce po posiłek w kuchni polowej. Po odebraniu go siadali na rozstawionych przedtem na ziemi kocach i wspólnie spożywali posiłek. - Czyli kolejny dzień będziemy bezczynnie siedzieć tutaj, panie sierżancie? - Kyle zapytał podchodząc z talerzem wypełnionym jedzeniem. Sierżant jedząc kiełbasę wskazał dłonią miejsce żołnierzowi. Bravfer usiadł obok kaprala, która siedział po prawej stronie dowódcy oddziału. Podoficer po chwili przeżuwania połknął to co jadł, podniósł głowę z nad talerza i zwrócił się do pytającej go osoby. - Nie dostaliśmy żadnych rozkazów na dzisiaj, ale nie ma pewności czy nie dostaniemy nowych rozkazów - sierżant Jaqub Luan odpowiedział, po czym wrócił do konsumowania posiłku. Po chwili dodał - nigdy przedtem nie brałem udziału w żadnej większej walce, a już na pewno nie w takiej porównywalnej skalą do tej bitwy. Może takiego rodzaju przerwy są naturalne w trakcie tego typu walk… Koło siedzących na zboczu żołnierzy przeszedł mężczyzna wysoki na 194 centymetry. Ubrany był w regulaminowy mundur generalski. Na pagonach miał dwie gwiazdki. Oznaczało to, że był generałem dywizji. Z pod niemal kwadratowej czapki wystawały kruczoczarne włosy kończące się na karku. Wzdłuż lewej połowy twarzy przebiegała duża szrama. Towarzyszyło mu co najmniej pół tuzina ochroniarzy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę niedaleko oddziału sierżanta Jaquba Luana. Dłonią dał znać eskorcie, żeby stanęła w miejscu. Stojąc na płaskim terenie przyjrzał się niedoświadczonym żołnierzom siedzącym na zboczu. Zdawało mu się, że już ich gdzieś widział. - Do jakich oddziałów należycie? Kto jest tutaj najstarszy stopniem? - zadał neutralnym tonem dwa pytania oficer. Jaqub zorientował się w popełnionym błędzie i natychmiast podskoczył wstając na baczność. Ustawił się w postawie zasadniczej i zasalutował. - Wszyscy tu obecni należą do drugiego oddziału „Shark” z pierwszego plutonu, sto czwartej kompanii. Dowódcą „Sharka” jestem ja. Nazywam się sierżant Jaqub Luan - przedstawił się podoficer mówiąc szybko na jednym wdechu. Nie spodziewał się wizyty osoby znacznie starszej od niego stopniem. Zastanawiał się co zrobić, żeby dobrze wypaść w oczach przełożonego. - Pododdział ze sto czwartej kompanii… A więc to ci, którym fatalnie poszło na treningu nad Xion VIII. Nie dość, że fatalnie u was z umiejętnościami bojowymi to regulaminu za bardzo nie czytacie. Sierżancie Luan… Poćwiczcie z żołnierzami musztrę. Aktualna znajomość regulaminu jest niezadowalająca. Nie można pozwolić, żeby to obniżyło to efektywność pańskiego oddziału na polu bitwy, dlatego codziennie ma pan zdawać raport dowódcy pierwszego plutonu z ćwiczenia dyscypliny. Zrozumiano? - powiedział generał patrząc prosto w oczy podoficera wyprostowanego jak struna. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na niezrobienie niczego. - T-tak, sir! - szybko odpowiedział Jaqub przełykając przy tym ślinę. - A więc zabierzcie się za wykonywanie tych ćwiczeń! Teraz! - warknął wysoki przełożony. Zdziwieni żołnierze po chwili wahania przerwali jedzenie i wstali. Generał przyjrzał się im i po kilkunastu komendach oraz ćwiczeniach wszyscy z „Sharka” dyszeli już na ziemii ze zmęczenia. Oficer uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął odchodzić wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami. - Co za chuj… - skomentował Kyle Bravfer widząc, że perfekcjonistyczny służbista już zamierza pójść. Niezaprzeczalnie wkurzyła go cała ta sytuacja. Jadł zwyczajnie posiłek, a „jakiś oficer darł ryja o to, że mu nie salutują, gdy się zwyczajnie na nich gapi”. - Co powiedziałeś?! - generał się obrócił i kopnął w szczękę szeregowego. Bravfera zabolało i jęknął. Adiutant strzepnął z munduru oficera pył, a generał odwrócił się na pięcie o 180 stopni - powinienem was wszystkich podstawić pod ścianą. Raz, że nie przestrzegacie regulaminu. Dwa, że nie okazujecie należytego szacunku oficerom. Trzy, że okazujecie oznaki zmęczenia po regulaminowej ilości ćwiczeń, pomimo, iż nie powinniście być zmęczeni. Dzisiaj wam jednak daruję. Jeżeli jakikolwiek inny oddział z ONRu jeszcze raz mnie zawiedzie to skończy się to dlań źle. Kyle mógł jedynie biernie obserwować odchodzącego generała. Gdyby tylko miał przy sobie broń to skoczyłby w jego stronę i zadźgał go na miejscu. Stety, niestety, nienaruszony generał oddalił się wraz z ochroniarzami, a oburzeni żołnierze nic z tym nie mogli zrobić. Huk artylerii, dźwięki strzałów z broni ręcznej i maszynowej, odgłosy padającego deszczu, komendy wojskowe wykrzykiwane przez dowódców liniowych do swoich żołnierzy, jęki lżej lub ciężej rannych, odgłos kamaszy uderzających w podmokły grunt i niebo przykryte chmurami. Taka rzeczywistość roztaczała się przed polową kwaterą dowództwa czwartej dywizji piechoty Konfederacji Atronu. Jej dowódca - Li Dein - siedział na swoim rozkładanym krześle. Przed nim rozstawiono polowy holostół, na którego powierzchni przedstawiano rozstawienie poszczególnych pododdziałów podległych temuż generałowi. Urządzenie otaczał dziesięcioosobowy sztab, którego członkowie siedzieli na swoich krzesłach. Wejścia do polowej kwatery dowodzenia pilnował oddział ochroniarzy. Całą kwaterę ochraniała natomiast specjalnie do tego wyznaczona kompania piechoty. Generał przyglądał się hologramowi mając ręce założone na siebie z przodu. Marsowa mina nie zdradzała jego planów w choćby najmniejszym stopniu. Czujnym wzrokiem przypatrywał się przez chwilę rozwojowi sytuacji oraz oficerom sztabowym. Niektórzy coś cały czas analizowali lub wypełniali na swoich datapadach. Niektórzy przyglądali się holomapie. Po chwili jego spojrzenie znowu skierowało się na hologram przedstawiający dowódcę pierwszego korpusu kawalerii - Honga Kaasa. - A, więc już kolejny dzień nie było żadnej poważniejszej ofensywy u ciebie? - Li Dein spytał Honga służbowym głosem. Dziwił się, że pomimo upływu czasu nic nie zmieniło się w tamtym sektorze. - Nie. Jedynie pojedyncze plutony i kompanie prowadzą ze sobą potyczki w lasach. Od czasu rajdu 66. szwadronu kawalerii nie ważą się przeprowadzić jakiejś ofensywy. Gdy tylko słyszą odgłos naszych śmigaczy to czmychają czym prędzej na swoje pozycje obronne. Z tego co zwiadowcy sprawdzali to budowane tam są fortyfikacje, ale nie powinny one być dla nas większą przeszkodą - Hong Kaas się uśmiechnął i podkręcił swojego wąsa. Opowiadanie o jego osiągnięciach defensywnych sprawiało mu przyjemność. - Nawet nie myśl o przeprowadzeniu ofensywy. Po sześciu dniach bitwy nie mamy już świeżych oddziałów poza twoim korpusem kawalerii i dwoma brygadami Gwardii - Li Dein wyczuł już do czego zmierza Hong i ubiegł go. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał szalone kontrataki Kaasa, z czasów gdy służył pod jego komendą. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie powtórki z tej masakry. - Spokojnie, spokojnie, Dein. Dopóki nie będę miał okazji, dopóty nie przeprowadzę żadnej większej akcji - kawalerzysta lekko się roześmiał - no i oczywiście nic nie zrobię bez zgody Lorda M’kadronusa. Narazie nie mam ani okazji, ani autoryzacji. Naprzeciwko moich dwóch dywizji kawalerii mających 50% stanu etatowego, trzymają oni około 25-30 tysięcy piechoty. Li lekko kiwnął głową dając do wiadomości Hongowi, że rozumie o co jemu chodzi. Przechylił się lekko do przodu, oparł łokcie o kant holostołu i dłonie trzymał tuż przy twarzy w geście zamyślenia. - Jeżeli przerzucimy oddziały z twojego sektora do innych sektorów to wtedy w twoim sektorze będą niewystarczające siły do odparcia wrogiego ataku. Tak, więc twój korpus kawalerii jest tym samym sparaliżowany. Dywizje Xara i Ntrasa za to są dopiero w trakcie odzyskiwania sprawności po krwawych walkach drugiego dnia bitwy. Moja dywizja za to nadaje się jedynie do defensywy. Mamy najwyżej sześćdziesiąt tysięcy, a wróg - zawyżając jego straty - ma trzy razy tyle napewno. Dodatkowo jednego dnia dwójka naszych generałów została ranna - Dein podsumował sytuację chłodnym, służbowym głosem. Zdawał się być pozbawionym emocji mimo treści jego wypowiedzi. - Hmmmm… Czyli jak byś podsumował naszą sytuację? Fatalna czy zła? - Kaas nie znał jeszcze pełnej opinii Liego. Miał jednak pewne domysły co do niej i chciał się upewnić w nich. - Ani świetna, ani fatalna - poważnie odparł Dein całkowicie zaskakując Honga. - A czemuż to? Liczysz na to, że umocnienia tyłowe i uzupełnienia ludzkie zatrzymają kilkanaście dywizji? - zaciekawiony nietypową odpowiedzią Kaas dopytywał się podkręcając przy tym swojego gęstego wąsa. - Po drugim dniu bitwy nasze możliwości defensywne były ograniczone. Jeżeli trzeciego dnia bitwy Grupa Armii „Yan” przeprowadziłaby ofensywę na całym froncie to nasza obrona załamałaby się. Ta okazja została zmarnowana (na rzecz najprawdopodobniej reorganizacji oddziałów), a my wykorzystaliśmy ją do poprawienia naszych możliwości obronnych. Teraz Republika nie może nas pokonać frontalnym atakiem. Dodatkowo nasz głównodowodzący z pewnością conajmniej dorównuje Olenowi Paxowi. Z tego powodu dość trudno mi jest w stanie ocenić tę sytuację jednoznacznie. Coś będziemy mogli ugrać, ale jeszcze nie wiem co. - Doprawdy ciekawe są te twoje spostrzeżenia, Deinie. Tak w ogóle gratuluję, że dowodzisz dwoma dywizjami pomimo bycia generałem brygady - Hong się uśmiechnął szeroko do Liego. - Nie ma czego mi gratulować. Nie moją zasługą jest to, że Ntras i Liers dali się zranić tak wcześnie. Gdyby nie ich śmiałe ataki to dalej dowodziłbym najwyżej jedną dywizją - chłodno podsumował generał brygady. - A jak oni się mają? Wyjdą wreszcie z sekcji medycznej i wrócą do walki? - Kaas zadał pytania zaciekawionym tonem. Próbował wybadać i sprawdzić pewną rzecz u Liego, na podstawie jego reakcji i mowy ciała. - A bo ja wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to w jakim stanie są. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma dla mnie większego znaczenia to co bezpośrednio nie wpływa na porządne wykonanie moich zadań - chłodno odpowiadający generał odsunął się od holostołu i oparł plecy o oparcie swojego krzesła. - Nic, a nic się nie zmienił - Hong słysząc tę wypowiedź lekko się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy Li był jego podkomendnym. - A więc dalej jesteś w formie, Dein. Z twojego raportu wynika, że sytuacja jest u ciebie stabilna. Skoro wszystko jest u ciebie pod kontrolą to nie mam powodów do obaw o twój sektor. Bez odbioru - zadowolony Kaas rozłączył się. Jego hologram zniknął, a urządzenie wydało przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk. - Bez odbioru - dowódca dwóch dywizji piechoty zakończył rozmowę. Czwórka generałów stała dookoła holostołu w pokoju sztabowym. Nikogo innego poza nimi tu nie było. Jeden oficer był w trakcie przedstawiania sprawozdania, za to pozostała trójka stała koło urządzenia. Tym żołnierzem, który prezentował był białowłosy Arel Thawn. Pozostałymi trzema oficerami byli: Olen Pax, Edmund Knoll i Marek Skywalker. - A więc, - Thawn odchrząknął, po czym kontynuował - tak jak mówiłem, Atron na swoich strategicznych flankach ma olbrzymie ilości fortyfikacji. Z mojej analizy opartej na raportach najlepszych moich zwiadowców wynika, że czołowy szturm zakończyłby się wysokimi stratami. Nie ma pewności iloma żołnierzami dysponuje przeciwnik w tym sektorze, ale liczą one conajmniej jedną brygadę. W połączeniu z dotychczas posiadanymi informacjami, zebranymi w trakcie frontalnych ataków na wrogie dywizje piechoty, śmiem twierdzić, że wrogie umocnienia formują ogromny łuk, którego końce są wygięte ku jego wnętrzu. Jednak oskrzydlenie tegoż łuku jest zbyt ryzykowne. Takowy manewr wystawiałby nasze linie zaopatrzeniowe, flankę i tyły na ewentualne wrogie kontrataki. Żeby temu zapobiec trzeba by związać wrogie siły jedną częścią Grupy Armii, a oskrzydlać go drugą część Grupy Armii. Wtedy jednak wróg mógłby pobić częściami Grupę Armii i doprowadzić do jej zagłady. Na północ od końcowego segmentu północnego ramienia łuku znajduje się dużo bardziej ciekawy cel - kompleks obozów jenieckich. Nie wiadomo ilu jeńców tam się znajduje, ale - z tego co zauważyli moi zwiadowcy - wynika, że Konfederacja przygotowuje się do ewakuacji kompleksu. Kompleks ten - według szacunków - mógłby pomieścić conajmniej dziesięć tysięcy osób. Natomiast na południe od końcowego segmentu południowego ramienia łuku znajduje się wroga stolica. Drogi do niej bronią bastiony, które poprzednio atakował Snik Trait w pierwszej bitwie o Trix. Ich wartość bojowa jest trudna do ustalenia. To tyle ode mnie w kwestii zwiadów. Szczegóły są zawarte w moim raporcie przekazanym do waszych sztabów. - Dobra robota, Thawnie. Wreszcie mamy pełny obraz sytuacji - ucieszył się Olen Pax. Mimo ogromnej radości odczuwanej wewnątrz, nie przesadzał z entuzjazmem - szczegóły co do twojego manewru oskrzydlającego przekażę za godzinę twojemu sztabowi. Będzie on istotnym manewrem w moim planie, dlatego twoja Samodzielna Grupa Operacyjna ma zakaz komunikowania się z Grupą Armii Yan od wyruszenia do momentu spełnienia swych celów operacyjnych. Ma to na celu zapobiegnięcie wykryciu przez Atron twojej dywizji. Czy miałbyś jakieś uwagi poza tym? - Tak. Obsada personalna mojej grupy operacyjnej wzbudza moje zastrzeżenia - Thawn pomimo opowiadania o problematycznym temacie zachowywał spokój - o ile szef sztabu 23.DPanc - Charles M’rand - to były szef sztabu mojej dawnej brygady i wykazuje on umiejętności właściwe osobie piastującej tego typu stanowisko, o tyle dowódca tej dywizji - Erych Shejansky - jest dość problematyczny. Nie ma żadnego doświadczenia wojskowego w dowodzeniu na szczeblu dywizji. Z tego co sprawdzałem to nigdy przedtem nie dowodził zgrupowaniem większym od pułku piechoty. Nie nadaje się on do dowodzenia dywizją pancerną - zwłaszcza gdy ta dywizja odgrywa kluczową rolę w mojej Samodzielnej Grupie Operacyjnej. Natomiast dowódca 109. dywizji ONR chyba zrobił w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia wszystko, żeby jego żołnierze go znienawidzili np. kazał im wykonywać duże ilości ćwiczeń fizycznych w trakcie niezapowiedzianych inspekcji, które przeprowadzał zazwyczaj podczas godzin sennych lub czasu przeznaczonego na posiłki. Żywi on pogardę do służących pod nim. Wątpię, że będzie on w stanie dobrze operować dywizją, gdy nienawiść będzie mu zaćmiewać osąd. Wiem, że aktualnie żaden z nich nie wykazał się niczym na negatywnym na polu bitwy, ale mam wrażenie, że prewencja nic tu nie zdziała. - Niestety nic z tym nie mogę zrobić bez stosownej autoryzacji od marszałka Baptroba. Aktualna autoryzacja pozwala mi jedynie na degradowanie i dawanie „gorszych” przydziałów, tym którzy w trakcie bitwy udowodnili, że są nieudolni. Mógłbym tych twoich dywizjonerów przenieść tylko na stanowisko dowódcy dywizji, Grupy Operacyjnej lub Armii. Obsada personalna 6. Armii i 4. Armii na tych stanowiskach jest niemal bez zarzutu, więc transfer tej twojej dwójki jedynie, by zaprzepaścił to co ledwo udało mi się wypracować - odpowiedział Olen Pax. Z jednej strony chciał pomóc Thawnowi, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał sobie samemu przeszkadzać. - Rozumiem, sir. W takim razie nie mam już nic do dodania. Olen kiwnął lekko głową dając do zrozumienia innym, że kwestia Arela jest już zamknięta. - Przedstaw sprawozdanie ze swojej sytuacji, Knollu - Pax uśmiechnął się do drugiego generała i czekał, aż ten objaśni sytuację. - Szósta Armia póki co jest w nawet dobrej kondycji. Morale żołnierzy z 23. Grupy Operacyjnej jest na dobrym poziomie. 26. dywizja pancerna oczekuje prawdziwej walki oraz jest trochę zmęczona biernością i brakiem działania. Grupa Operacyjna „Knoll” natomiast ma bardzo dobre morale. Jest to następstwem całkiem udanego pościgu przeprowadzonego w drugim dniu bitwy. Morale byłych żołnierzy 19. Grupy Operacyjnej podniosło się po paru udanych potyczkach w dniach późniejszych. Retablacja sił głównych, przeprowadzona pod osłoną sił osłonowych, zakończyła się sukcesem. 6. Armia jest już gotowa i czeka jedynie na rozkaz do ataku - zadowolony Edmund podsumował ostatnie siedem dni. - A jak sytuacja wygląda u ciebie, Skywalkerze? - dowódca Grupy Armii spytał Mistrza Jedi. - Zdecydowanie fatalnie. Czwarta Armia wciąż ma trudności, żeby pozbierać się po drugim dniu bitwy. Żołnierze niemal każdej dywizji doświadczyli bycia rozbitym lub zmuszonym do odwrotu przez co wszyscy są przekonani o klęsce. Byli żołnierze 87. dywizji ONRu najbardziej są wkurzeni. Zwłaszcza za to, że rozwiązano ich dywizję i wszystkich zdegradowano o dwa stopnie. Co prawda udało się podnieść stany osobowe jednostek frontowych poprzez odnalezienie większości zaginionych, ale morale sięga dna. Bez otrzymania choćby jednej świeżej dywizji nie ma mowy o tym, żeby 4. Armia cokolwiek zrobiła. Kolejne szturmy na fortyfikacje Atronu nie przynoszą żadnych zysków - Skywalker opowiadał z bólem serca o stanie swojej armii. Po chwili doszedł do najbardziej bolesnej części. Wzrok zwrócił na podłogę, a samemu zacisnął prawą pięść. Łzy mu po oczach leciały - a generał Aisan… Rev Aisan… - Co z generałem Aisanem? Co z nim się stało? - zaniepokojony Pax dopytywał się. - Rev… jutro… najpewniej umrze - Marek wyznał smutną prawdę. Przez chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza, po czym Jedi kontynuował - powinniśmy się wycofać z Trix. Nic nie wskóramy frontalnymi atakami armii na fortyfikacje. Oskrzydlenie wroga jest niemożliwe według Arela Thawna. Natomiast otrzymanie wsparcia floty czy lotnictwo też jest nierealne. Nie wygramy tej bitwy, Paxie… Dowódca 6. Armii przez chwilę milczał przysłuchując się Markowi. Nie mógł jednak dalej nic nie mówić. Musiał coś powiedzieć. - Z całym szacunkiem, Marku, ale nie wycofamy się ani kroku w tył i nie ugniemy się pod ciosami M’kadronusami - głos Olena stopniowo się zmieniał. Na początku był dyplomatyczno-uprzejmy, a potem stał się tym głosem, którego używają wielcy przywódcy inspirujący ludzi do wielkich rzeczy - ta bitwa jest już wygrana, a M’kadronus i jego chłopcy są jedną nogą w grobie. Ogień zaczyna świecić najjaśniej i parzyć najbardziej w momencie gaszenia. Wystarczy przezwyciężyć ten ból „gaszenia ognia” i zgnieść przeciwnika jednym ruchem. Zauważ, że wróg nie wykorzystał osłabienia Czwartej Armii po drugim dniu bitwy i nie przeprowadził kolejnej ofensywy trzeciego dnia. Konfederaci są zbyt zmęczeni, żeby zebrać siły do kolejnego ataku, a to oznacza, że wystarczy kopnąć w drzwi, żeby cała ta konstrukcja się załamała. Największy atut przeciwnika - Lord M’kadronus - nie jest niczym specjalnym. Drugiego dnia celowo doprowadziłem do rozciągnięcia i rozproszenia 19. Grupy Operacyjnej. Celowo też skierowałem 23. Grupę Operacyjną na północ. Celowo posłałem 3 z 5 dywizji z 4. Armii na południe. Zrobiłem to po to żeby Atron myślał, że ma okazję do zadania ciosu 19. GO. Przeprowadzili oni atak tam gdzie chciałem, a ja ich otoczyłem Grupą Operacyjną „Knoll” i zmusiłem ich do pośpiesznego odwrotu. Wrogi głównodowodzący jest przewidywalny, a jego żołnierze są już wymęczeni. Nie mogę pozwolić na powtórzenie błędu jakim była pasywność w dniu pierwszym oraz przerwanie pościgu w dniu drugim. Dlatego nie wycofamy się ani kroku w tył i rozbijemy wroga. Jutro będziemy jedli kolację na grobie Lorda M’kadronusa. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Brak sukcesu |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Głęboki cios }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania